Question: I run at a constant pace, and it takes me 18 minutes to run to the store from my house. If the store is 2 miles away, and my friend's house is 1 mile away from my house, how many minutes will it take me to run from my house to my friend's house?
Answer: Since I run at a constant pace, we can set up a proportion with one unknown: \begin{align*}
\frac{\text{minutes}}{\text{distance}}&=\frac{\text{minutes}}{\text{distance}}\\
\frac{x}{1\text{ mi}}&=\frac{18\text{ min}}{2\text{ mi}}\\
x&=\frac{18\text{ min}}{2\text{ mi}}\cdot 1\text{ mi}\\
x&=\frac{18\text{ min}}{2}=9\text{ min}\\
x&=\boxed{9\text{ min}}.
\end{align*}